1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric socket and more particularly, to a safety electric socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect against outside dust or insertion of an external object, a safety electric socket may be covered with a detachable cover or provided with a sliding door. However, the user must remove the detachable cover or open the sliding door so that an electric plug can be connected to the electric socket. After removal of the electric plug, the user must close the sliding door or attach the detachable cover to the electric socket. This design of safety electric socket is inconvenient in use. Further, in order for enabling the user to cut off power supply when not in use, a safety electric socket usually will be provided with a power switch. When using the safety electric socket, the user must switch on the power switch. When the safety electric socket is not in use, the user must switch off the power switch. If the power switch of a safety electric socket is not switched off and its insertion slots are not covered with a sliding door or detachable cover, an accident of electric shock may occur when a child inserts a metal object into the insertion slots of the safety electric socket.